Saturday
by Lucky Lights13
Summary: Pretty much just a fluffly Kigo one shot.


_I do not own Kim Possible or characters related. They are property of Disney. The only thing I own is the situation and story I put the characters though. This is Kigo, so if you don't like the pairing just hit the back button now. In this story, Kim is a college freshman, making her 18._

Kim looked at her watch and unlocked her dorm room. Flicking on the lights she muttered, "One AM on a Friday night and I'm the only one not at a party." She walked to her desk and read the yellow post it left by her roommate.

"Hey, Kim. Off to the Frat block for a party. With luck, I won't be back until late afternoon, if you know what I mean," Kim rolled her eyes at the comment and the winking smiley face drawn next to it. "You should make an appearance when you get back. Later!"

Kim sighed and flopped on her bed. She was too exhausted from ending Dr. Drakken's half-baked evil plans to party and do Jell-O shots off of random girls. She was too sore from a hit Shego got on her to dance with a random guy dressed in a toga. Balancing classes, a social life, and saving the world was proving more difficult than Kim had previously thought. She was already behind in her studies and she had only been in college for three weeks. In a desperate attempt to catch up she had already pulled four all-nighters and she was positive it was affecting her health and reaction time. Shego would have never gotten that hit in if Kim were on top of her game. Or if Kim were on top of her.

"Ugh!" Kim hit herself in the head. Why had she been thinking that? And so often! She was Kim Possible! Not that there's anything wrong with being gay, she though, but I'm engaged!

It felt like someone hit her in the stomach. "I was engaged," she said, "Was."

It was the day before Kim was leaving for college. She fiddled with the silver band with a small diamond on her finger. Ron had wanted to talk to her about something and told her to meet him at the high school bleachers. When they had first got engaged they thought nothing could stop them, they were excited and wanted the wedding right away. Their parents told them that maybe they should wait a few months, if not until they both graduated from college. They took their advice, but over time things seemed to have lost their place.

_Kim leaned back and sighed, she was second-guessing the whole thing. She could tell Ron was too. _

"_Hey, Kim," Ron greeted her, running up to her and sat down at a distance. Not a large distance, Kim thought, but not close like they used to sit. It was the little things she noticed._

"_Hey, Ron, what's the sitch?" She smiled trying to melt the ice he seemed to put around him. Ron, suddenly noticing his distance, moved closer to Kim, grabbing her hand. He rubbed the ring with his thumb and looked up and into her eyes. "I can't read you at all," Kim said, "What's wrong?"_

"_Kim," he started, "When you look at me… what do you see? What is the first thing you see?"_

_Kim smiled and touched his cheek, "I see you, Ron… my best friend."_

_Ron took her hand off his face and held it again. "That's the thing, KP…" He sighed, "When you look at someone you're going to marry… you don't… you don't see your best friend first, maybe second, or third, but not first. When you look at the person you're going to marry you're suppose to see the love of your life, the person you're suppose to spend the rest of your life with." He sighed again, "When I look at you the first thing I see if my best friend, too."_

Kim rubbed her tired eyes. Ron and Kim were still close friends and were still doing missions together, in fact, very little changed. It seemed like everything went back to normal after the engagement was called off.

"I've got to get my mind off of this crap," Kim said out loud and grabbed one of her textbooks, ready for a night of exciting highlighting. Uncapping her pink highlighter she began to daydream things she rarely let herself think. In her mind, she was fighting Shego again, Shego said something sarcastic and smirked. Kim said something heroic and lunged for the enemy, with her fist ready to punch the green clad woman. Shego continued to smirk as she grabbed Kim's fist and held it off to the side. Grabbing Kim's other arm so she couldn't break free, Shego moved close to Kim's ear. Whispering, "Kimmie… Kim… KIM!"

Kim shook her head and woke up from her daydream. She looked at her Kimmunicator. "What's the kiss-SITCH. What's the sitch, Wade?"

Wade, apparently too tired to notice her mess up, was dressed in pajamas and a nightcap. Yawning, "Hey, Kim. Seems like Shego is breaking into the abandoned research facility."

"Again?" Twice in one night, Kim thought. Does she ever take a vacation? "Looking for a new hide out for her and Drakken or what?"

"Not sure," he began to type on his computer. "But the whole place is pretty unstable. She could also be planting some of Drakken's experiments there. All in all, pretty unsafe."

"Drakken's idea, probably. He loves those kinds of secret labs that can collapse if someone breathes wrong," Kim sighed, annoyed.

"Are you up for it? You look pretty tired. I can always contact Dr. Director and tell her to get her people on the case."

"No way, get me some transportation."

Kim slowly opened up the dusty window. Leaning in she looked down to watch Shego walk around the abandoned lab. The green skinned woman kicked an old box. "What a shit hole!" She yelled. "Leave it to Dr. Dumbass to find the most unlivable place and expect me to check it out for him." She walked over to a large object covered with a dirty sheet. "Oh, hello," she smirked and pulled the sheet away. Kim held in a cough from the dust flying up into the air.

"Bingo!" Shego laughed. Kim looked at the uncovered object. It looks like every other useless laser he owns, Kim thought. "Hope it still works," Shego muttered hitting a number of buttons on the machine. When it lit up it made a loud rumbling noise before quieting down.

Oh, no. Oh, no, Kim shook her head. No, no, no. "A-a-a-ACHOO!" She clamped her hands over her mouth. She opened her eyes to see Shego looking up at her.

"Bless you, princess." Shego's hands lit up her own unique green color.

Before Kim could even think, her and Shego were once again throwing punches at one another. Weaving in-between Shego's green flames, Kim's round kick blocked. It was an endless fight that would just be put on hold to begin again at a later date. "You're slow, princess." Shego glared and went to go punch Kim. "Are you tired?" Shego chuckled while Kim frantically tried to dodge her myriad of punches and kicks. Kim quickly hit the ground, leaving Shego with no time to react. Kim's foot landed on Shego's stomach and she was soon flying in the air toward the machine.

Shego's trim body hit the machine she turned on not minutes before. "Shit!" She screamed, as it seemed to fire on its own. The old building began to rumble as chunks of the ceiling fell to the floor. Shego instantly scrambled up to make a run for it, until she noticed Kim was still on the ground, hurt by her own move. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Shego muttered and ran towards Kim.

Kim opened her eyes to be met by matching green ones. She was finding it hard to breathe, and she realized why. Her and Shego's body were pressed tightly to each other, their curves fitting perfectly. Kim, pinned against the wall, looked around Shego to see the rest of the building crumpling to the floor while they were trapped in what seemed to be the only safe place. "…Don't… move," Shego warned. They were so close that when Shego spoke, their lips met, brushing against each other's.

Kim's face instantly went bright red. Shego raised an eyebrow and a slow smirk appeared on her face. "What's the matter, Kimmie?" Shego tried to move closer but the task was impossible. She annunciated her words so their lips would meet more. "This kind of stuff turn you on?" Shego let her hand move from the wall to tracing down Kim's body, from the curve of her breast to her thigh and back up again.

"S-stop it," Kim stuttered.

Shego stopped moving her hand and let it rest on Kim's hip. "Stop what?"

"You know what, Shego," Kim glared at her, still bright red.

Shego's smirk turned to a frown. She pushed their lips closer together so that every word rested on Kim's. "Do you really want me to stop?" Shego licked her lips and touched Kim's. She moved her head towards Kim's neck and kissed along her jaw line. Whispering in Kim's ear, Shego's voice sounded raspy, "You can tell me to stop…" Kim tried, Kim tried to tell her to stop, but she couldn't.

They heard a crack. Shego pulled back and they both looked up at the ceiling above them. "Shit! Watch out!" They pulled one another to the ground as the heavy material of the building fell down on them.

Kim stirred in the morning when a bird outside the window began to sing. She recognized she was in bed. So, it was a dream? she asked herself. She wiggled a bit, realizing the bed she was in didn't feel like her uncomfortable dorm bed. She sat up quickly and tried to take in her surroundings. The bed she was in had black blankets, the pillows were green. The room was painted mint, the furniture was black. Kim felt someone move next to her. Kim's eyes opened wide as she looked at the bump in the blankets. She peeked under it to see a nesting Shego. "Oh, my God." Kim muttered. She placed her hands on her head trying to remember the previous night. Her hands touched bandages, wrapped tightly around. She noticed her hand was wrapped in the bandages as well. "I must've been knocked unconscious…" she ran her hand through her hair. So, she thought, why am I in bed with Shego?

As if on cue, Shego woke up. She pulled the blankets off her body and stretched. Kim looked at her questioningly. Shego stared back. They were both quiet for a long time. Kim noticed that Shego had a cut, which would probably turn to a scar a few inches from her mouth. "I hate mornings," Shego finally said.

Kim was dumbfounded. "Yeah, okay, that's all well and good but why am I here?"

Shego sat up and put her legs over the edge of her bed. While Kim remained in her mission clothes, Shego had changed into black boy cut undies and a green tank top. "You were unconscious… I couldn't leave you there. Besides, you were banged up pretty bad. I may be evil, but I'm not heartless." Kim tried to think back and remember if she had ever seen Shego wearing something besides her regular outfit. "Oh," Shego moved back to Kim on the bed. "You can probably take these things off now," she reached for Kim's bandaged hand and began to untie it.

By the time Shego had reached to undo the head bandages, Kim was blushing remembering the events of the previous night. She avoided the older woman's eyes as the bandage's pressure began to release. "Thank you…" Kim began. "For taking care of me."

Shego finished unwrapping and sat on her legs next to Kim. "Whatever, Kimmie. You would've done the same for me. Enemies or not."

Kim bit her lip, looking for a change in the subject. "So… this is your place?"

Shego chuckled, "Yeah." She turned to look around the room; "I just started to rent it about a month ago so… it's pretty bare." She lied down on the bed again and turned back to Kim who was staring at her instead of the room. "…What?" Shego said, amused.

Kim shook her head and looked away. "Nothing." Shego grabbed Kim and rolled her over so she was on top of her. "What are you doing?" Kim asked, shocked.

"Nothing," Shego smirked, "Why?" Shego let go of Kim's arms, she could leave whenever she wanted to. Shego followed the other girl's green eyes and realized that she was looking at her lips. Kim continued to bite her own, deciding on what to do. She's not going to do it, Shego thought. Shego lifted herself up on her elbows and met Kim's lips. Kim opened her mouth when she felt Shego's tongue ask. Kim had never felt a kiss like this before… she had never felt someone's skin without the stubble of facial hair like Ron's. And Shego's lips were so soft for such a hard exterior… Shego gently laid back and slid her hands down Kim's body, resting at the small of her back. Just like Shego thought, Kim's hair was a perfect curtain around them.

Kim pulled away quickly, breathing heavy. Their faces were inches away from each other. "Don't stop, Kimmie…" Kim pulled farther away, running her hand through her hair. Shego's hands rested on Kim's legs, close to her pelvis. "What's the matter?"

Kim jumped off of Shego and picked up her shoes. "I'm really sorry, Shego," she pretended to laugh as Shego stood out of the bed. "I just remembered! Oh, man, what time is it?"

"It's only nine."

"Only nine?" Kim laughed fake again. "I have a nine AM class! I have to get there," she began to walk towards the door. Shego followed. Kim turned around about to open the door. "I'm so sorry, Shego, really. Um, I guess I'll see you around, huh?"

Shego grabbed Kim's hand that went for the door. "It's Saturday." Kim's face went blank and the taller woman smiled. "There are no classes on Saturday." She walked closer to Kim, pushing her into the door. She bent her head to whisper in her ear again, "This seems familiar, doesn't it?" Kim felt her knees go weak and she struggled to hold herself up. Shego opened the door and Kim went to fall backwards. The black haired woman chuckled and grabbed her. Steadying her up Shego placed a small kiss on Kim's forehead and turned to walk down the hallway. "You want some breakfast before you leave for that nonexistent class?"

"What am I doing?" She thought aloud and followed Shego to the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen she found Shego stirring random items in a bowl. "You know," Kim started, "I don't have to go to that nonexistent class today." Shego looked up and smiled, Kim was shocked by how genuine it was. It wasn't a smirk, or because she had just gotten a hit on her or she insulted Dr. Drakken. It was because she was really happy, and Kim couldn't help but smile either.

Shego put a pancake on the pan and watched it sizzle. "So, Kimmie. How long have you wanted me?"

Kim blushed and looked away from Shego, to avoid it she began to fix herself a cup of coffee. When she turned back to face Shego, the cup was taken out of her hand. This time, Kim smirked, "I think the question is, how long have you loved me, Shego?"

Shego choked on the coffee and began to cough. Kim took her cup back and drank from it. After her coughing fit, she picked Kim up and put her on top of the counter. Kim wrapped her arms around Shego's neck and they looked in each other's eyes. Shego laughed, "Kim, I've loved you since the first time you punched me in the face." Shego kissed the red head's collarbone. "So that would mean… since the first time we fought." She than kissed her neck, "And that means the first time we met."

The two women put their foreheads together. Kim sighed and closed her eyes, "So… what now? We can't fight each other anymore…"

Shego kissed Kim, "I guess you have to give up saving the world for me, pumpkin."

"Ha, ha," Kim laughed sarcastically.

"We'll think of something, Kimmie… So not the drama."


End file.
